Scorcher
by Raven Sugara the Tenken
Summary: [Kigo] The newest mission sends the team to a tropical island complete with an active volcano...and a slowly freezing Shego with no hope for warmth or life. Will a certain redhead be able to help warm her back up before she does the unthinkable?[Hiatus]
1. How to begin

Hey everyone! I'm alive, don't worry, and welcome to my new fic! Starts a little slow, but has lots of humor (well, more then my other stories anyway ; ) I was originally going to make this whole thing a one-shot, but it's taking too long to write so it'll probably become 2-4 chapters, with a possible sequel depending on how many plot holes I leave and if everybody wants one.

I was gonna write a summary here, but I dont want to give anything away. I'll just say this: it's kigo with a flaming popsicle. It may be humorous now, but it gets serious in later chapters. I give thee fair warning.

Disclaimers: 1) **I don't own Kim Possible** or any characters of the show. I just own the island (heh I wish ;p)  
2) This is a **KIGO aka KIM x SHEGO romance** fic. Dont like, dont read. I'm a pyro, and flames only make me laugh harder.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, here we are." The copilot said, motioning to the young redheaded woman and the tall lanky blond boy standing beside her. They were currently flying several thousand feet above an island in the Pacific, near the equator.

"Thanks for the ride, I know it was out of the way to have you pick us up and take us to the middle of nowhere like this." The redhead had to yell over the noise as her blond counterpart opened the side door, causing high winds to assault the inside of the cabin.

"How could I refuse, especially after you saved my company from bankruptcy?" The girl waved her hand as though dismissing the achievement. "It was no big. Anybody could set up conferences between you and the Columbian government for a section of Antarctica." She gave a cheerful wave as she pushed the boy out the door into the air, jumping quickly after his screaming form. "Good luck Kim." The pilot said, watching the retreating dots fade into oblivion as the plane turned back towards its original destination.

At first, all Kim could see was the deep blue of the ocean as she passed through wisps of clouds, the moisture dampening her skin. Soon however the island began to loom into view.

It was your stereotypical sort of island. Of medium size and crescent-shaped, it had a large lagoon and lush forests. It also had a very large, _very _active volcano on it. Patiently, Kim watched as the island loomed nearer, enveloping her entire view.

"Ron!" She shouted, attempting to get her companions attention. _Well, he seems to defiantly be enjoying himself. _Kim mused. She watched for another minute as he did somersaults and flips in the air, almost like an aerial acrobat. Kim smirked, leaning towards Ron, wind catching underneath her, causing her to zoom in and catch him off-guard.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, flipping backwards away from her from the force. _A very clumsy and inattentive aerial acrobat _she mused as he turned, slowly recovering and catching her eye.He grinned at her goofily and blushed, swinging back towards her. Kim shook her head at his antics before pointing at the ground and the parachute chord.

Ron nodded in understanding. _Alright, on the count of three…just like we always do._ Kim looked down, finding and grabbing her rip chord. She looked at her intended target, raising a fist before looking over at Ron so he understood.

She only saw air.

"Ron!" Kim yelled into the wind, flipping over to see where he had gone. All she saw was the island looming faster and larger into her view. _Ron, now's not the time! Where'd you go?" _Kim flipped over one last time to check the skies. Then, she saw it: the dark black speck far above her, parachute open blowing towards the other side of the island.

_Guess I'm going solo on this one. _Kim shook her head and sighed, repositioning before deploying her own chute.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kim was in a tree.

"Great. Just great. First Ron flies off early, now I get blown into a Tree! Oh yes, a great way to start a mission." Kim muttered sarcastically as she struggled with the straps and buckles connecting her to the tangled parachute in the branches up above. How long she struggled with the buckles, nobody knows.

The sun rose high above the lush forest branches, steam rising from the jungle before precipitating back down from the heavens in short rainfalls. The birds continued their chatter as the other animals of the forest continued their activities. Finally, the forest was filled with noise as the sun began to set, each animal heading for their respective sections within the jungle, suddenly silenced by a noise reverberating throughout the tropical island.

'CRACK!' Tree limbs groaned and surrendered their burden to gravity and the ground far below.

"uwahhhh!"

'…' silence.

'Thud'

'…' another pause.

"ow."

* * *

Kim lay there for a few minutes, unmoving. Finally, after a sigh and a groan she kneeled slowly and then stood, trying her best to get her bearings. She walked around in a slow circle, stretching her stiff and bruised muscles, talking quietly to nothing in particular to sort her thoughts.

"Okay, so… No Ron. That's ok; it'll just have to be another solo mission until he gets here. Besides, I'm sure Shego's jet can only hold her, and I didn't see any "secret" lairs of Drakken's. Actually, there were no buildings on this island whatsoever…what could Shego be here for?" Kim turned her head towards the volcano, a small brown blip at the top of the trees, the heat causing the clouds above to appear as shimmering streaks of white on an otherwise empty blue expanse.

"Where is it?" Kim looked around, searching through some nearby plants until she found a small backpack. Flipping zipping it open, she rummaged inside, careful not to hurt herself. Pushing aside a few clothes, her eyes began to twinkle as she grabbed the hilt of a machete and pulled it out of the bag.

"Glad I learned to pack this thing especially after the last jungle incident." Kim shuddered, remembering how Ron set the entire forest on fire trying to cut through the foliage. Taking a few test strokes on some nearby foliage, Kim nodded, satisfied at the sharpness of the blade.

Kim began her path, hacking away at the foliage separating her from her destination,

And from Shego.

* * *

I had been going to put in a little bit of Shego's view here, but I think I'll keep this story just Kim's POV, just to make things a little different from my other Kigo story "quality time together." (and no, I haven't stopped writing that.) However,** please review this story**, not make pleas or review my other one on here ok? now go! I command thee!

Preview: Kim finds Shego, as well as a lot of things you'd never expect on a tropical island...

Next time chapter 2: **_where'd all the ice come from?_**


	2. Where'd all the ice come from?

woo yeah two chapters in one day! sweet! well, technically two days, but lets not get into that! -shifty eyes- oO' dedicated to wrestlefan2004 as known on AIM for asking if I was working on this the fact that I wanted to add a bit more humor before it gets all angsty or whatever was just an added bonus...I normally cant do humor, but I think it's going well in this story.

Disclaimer: 1) check the two I already posted. 2) I have actually done none of the events in this story so dont hurt me if I sound like I dont know what I'm talking about because frankly, I dont oO'' oh, and as for the numbers? check the bottom if you cant read it- I have translations and stuff in order of appearance.

so yeah, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Kim began her path, hacking away at the foliage separating her from her destination, and from Shego._

It took Kim several hours to cut through the dense jungle. Though the sun had set a while back, the animals were far from asleep. Kim's form, bathed in the bright moonlight, twitched at each creak of a branch and moan from the night animals, wary and alert for any sign of danger. However, being stuck in a jungle with no one around and only moonlight to guide her, Kim was more then happy to cut through that last foliage to that infamous checkered Jet.

"Finally! I can't believe it took that long just to get to the jet…" Kim collapsed, belly to the flat and clear ground, panting from exhaustion. "stupid bugs…stupid jungle…AND it ruined my perfectly good mission clothes, of course. Why not? Let's just make a bad day worse." Kim grumbled. _Why Shego WHY?_ Kim rolled onto her back, looking at the night sky.

"sooo…tired…" Kim sighed and then yawned away into the silence. '_What about Shego? What do you think she'll do if she comes back and notices you here sleeping? Did you even check the jet to make sure it was safe?' _That oh-so-irritating voice of reason asked kim, the realizations causing her to twitch, but being so tired, caused nothing else.

"I don't care…just wanna sleep" Kim mumbeled

'_Kim…'_ The voice threatened

"Naptime?" Kim blinked hopefully

'_No Kim, not naptime! Protect yourself and the world time. Now get up! At least check the jet or get out of plain view!'_

"…"

'_KIM!'_

Cue dejected sigh. "Fine." Kim looked around blearily, half walking half stumbling to the Jet and barely glancing at it before crawling underneath.

"Nobody home…" Kim said sleepily, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

It lasted about 2 minutes.

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drrrrrip! _

"grrmmmffgghhh" Kim gave an unidentifiable growl, rolling aside to get out of the rain on her head.

**DROP.** Harder and colder this time. Kim moved again in a last desperate attempt to stay asleep.

**_SPLOOSH! _**Right into her closed eye.

"FINE I'M UP!" Kim screamed in anger, bolting up into a sitting postion, awake and ready to take on whatever was dumb enough to drip on her.

Too bad the bottom of the Jet was in the way.

"OWWWW!" Kim fell back down, remembering she was underneath the jet as she rubbed her very painful forehead. Reaching up to rub the abused area she found it cold and pulled her hand back to look at it.

"Is that water? But how-" Kim crawled out from underneath the jet and did a double-take. It was the same Jet, alternating between deep green and black in a checkered fashion. Nothing was different in the moonlight. Same size, same owner, same colors.

Except it was covered in a layer of slow-melting frost.

"The hell?" Kim walked over and touched the jet. The ice crystals immediately began to melt under the touch, but the metal was completely frozen and she pulled away quickly.

_Okay something's defiantly going on. Not only has it not rained since I got here, it's much too hot to even think about ice…and it's only on the jet. Sure it gets cold in the upper atmosphere, but it should've melted then, shouldn't it?_

Kim blinked and then looked at the Jet again, as a sudden thought struck her. _Hmm…I always did wonder if it was true, and it's not like anybody's around. _

Kim looked around shiftily, checking that no one was around, and that Ron wasn't going to suddenly jump out of the bushes. Hesitantly taking a step forward, Kim was filled with that strange nervous energy one's filled with whenever about to do something wrong.

Taking one last look around, Kim sidled over to the jet, licking it with her tongue.

* * *

_Oh. Crap._ Kim's eyes widened as she tried to pull back slowly and felt her tongue resist her movements. Panicking, Kim placed both hands on either side of her and jerked backwards. Hard. 

She smashed her head back into the Jet, still stuck. "thoo not 'abbeming…(1)" Kim tugged fruitlessly a few more times. "mnooohooohooo" Kim moaned into the darkness, finding herself unsuccessful.

"bway bo gwo kwim(3)." Kim muttered sarcastically as best she could while being stuck to the side of her archenemies jet with her tongue. She sighed, realizing the only way of escape would be to either wait for it to melt on its own, or for shego to barge up and use her plasma. _Hopefully without me losing my tongue, head or any other body part. _

_Wait…heat. That's it! _Kim snapped her fingers and reached into her backpack. It was an awkward position, but she finally found what she was looking for. Dropping her bag and aiming carefully, she…

"thith thuckth." Kim said vehemently, grabbing her stuff and angrily throwing it onto her back. While her solution of using the laser lipstick gave her free movement, it also left a round metal piece the size of the bottom of a soda can stuck to her lips. "When Theego fimndth thith, the'th thooo gwonna kwill meh(5)."

Finally free and alert, Kim walked around the jet to search for any clues. The full moon hid partially behind some clouds as she walked by, dimming the light. Finding nothing from her first pass, Kim waited for the moon to reappear and walked around again.

"Well well well wha havth we hea?" Kim bent down and saw more frost spots in the grass. "froth thpoths? Kim wondered. _Noo…not frost spots, footprints…" _Kim watched the trail lead into darkness, headed straight for…

"tha zocamo(8)."

* * *

wow, I never knew it was so hard to type out what somebody's saying when they have their tongue stuck to something > oh, and just in case you cant tell what she's saying? 

1) so not happening 2)noooooo! 3) way to go kim 4) this sucks 5) When shego finds this, she's gonna kill me! 6) well well well what have we here? 7) frost spots? and finally 8) the volcano.

hope that helped if you needed it xD well, now that you've read, why not review?

Next chapter: Kim finally meets up with shego, and discovers where all the frost's coming from. But, the biggest question of all: will she ever that that stupid metal off her tongue or will she talk like that _FOREVER_?

Plausible next title:Chapter 3: Get this off me and/or enter shego!  
(if you can think of something better I'd be much obliged)


	3. oo GASP! whats this!

o.o homigosh…whats this? An update! Legasp! I think it is! It is! Scorcher'sgonna beupdated!

Yes its true…tell your friends, tell your family hell I don't care run up to your roof and scream it to the world…Raven Sugara the Tenken isn't dead! It's a miracle!

Where have I been you ask? Mostly RPing on a site called Gaiaonline, and running a thread I started. If you've been to the site I'm sure you've heard of the Chatterbox, and if your bi/les female I'm sure you've heard of Ryvn and the hangout "If you Lick it They will Come." Well, guess what folks…Ryvn and Raven sound the same for a reason. Any of you read my fics, stop by and tell me hello dangit! I'm always happy to know I have a fan (not to mention it motivates me to type instead of be a lazy bum.)

Which reminds me…I need to dedicate this (at least the rest of the fic) to three people. First, to my "sister" Coley for being the first one to tell me she's read these fics of mine before I even knew her, and that this was her favorite, giving me the determination to finish the darned thing, since nobody ever reviews it so I cant tell if anyone reads or likes it. Secondly to my friend and "stalker" Becky for well…stalking me and giving me the prod I needed to go looking for the rest of this story (I had already written it down in a book ; )

Lastly…to an angel I met and loss several months ago, though a dark ordeal which describing here would move into my personal life and that's not something I'm willing to share with just anyone. Still, the world can learn from her and she from them, though I'm sorry to say I will not be apart of her world again. Her forgiveness though inspired me, and so I've been able to bridge the gaps in my story and post it all for you.

Sorry I made you all wait…what, it must have been several years since I touched my fanfics isn't it. Well…there's not exactly an excuse to make it all better, so how about a few more chapters to atone for my blasphemy? (with allotment of my time of course...but this time it'll be a bit higher of my priorities)

Anyway, here they are and enjoy…yes, I know they're short but I have a thing about making new scenes new chapters instead of just making some long thing people lose their place scrolling though. Deal with it and just be happy already! Oh, and please PLEASE comment on the chapters…comments make me happy, even if its constructive criticism. Flamers I use to make smores with 3


	4. Icy footfalls and Mumbled Musings

...yeah okay. checking through my last chapter I posted, I realised that I need to edit and resubmit that chapter, because Kim wont be meeting up with shego until chapter 5 (I got new ideas so...dont...sue me. No really please dont you'd only get like halfa bag of eaten popcorn, some lint and maybe a few skinflakes. Thats about all.) and as always all disclaimers apply now and forevermore on my stories. The only thing thats mine was the plot idea. NO you cant HAVE IT! go away! go...go read already geez, why're you still looking at this I mean seriously, all it is is the usual disclaimers and fluff.

...GO! DOWN! AND! READ! MY! FIC! ALREADY! I! WORKED! HARD! ON! IT!

--------------------

The island was silent in the middle of the sea, save for the sea breeze which flitted through the leaves of the various foliage, and the soft quiet stream of hissed obscenities and disgruntled mutterings of a teenage hero with a piece of frozen plane stuck to her lips.

"Neber…shtickeng… mah taunge… where et doesthent… bewwong …again" ("Never sticking my tongue where it doesn't belong again") Muttered the distruntled redhead as she continued up the steep sloping trail. Following the ever-frozen footprints for over an hour now she had let her mind begin to wander. Ron still hadn't made his clumsy appearance like he usually did, falling out of the sky or rolling in to skid to a halt at Kim's feet face first. "_Followed of course by him curling into the fetal position at my feet screaming about monkeys and Rufus nodding and repeating parts of whatever Ron says."_ Kim thought to herself, smiling inwardly and laughing softly until the freezing metal once again clutched her lower lip. "'ey!"

Going cross-eyed for a moment Kim examined the small portion of metal, still attached to her after all this time. "_Whats the Sitch?"_ Kim thought. _Its been an hour…and I thought these footprints were fresh, but they're still leading up and away…how is the ice staying so long, especially on such a humid island? This isn't natural. What do Drakken and Shego have to do with it anyway? Why here?"_

Pondering the many questions which floated through Kim's troubled mind she followed the last of the footsteps up to a small plateau in the rock, footsteps leading to a small cave bored into the side of the volcano. _Interesting… Whoever made the footprints seems to know this island pretty well. _Turning around she was treated with an exquisite view of the island, all the way down to the thin strip of beach and the edge of the sea spanning off into the horizon. Scanning the skies and the area, she still didn't see the rest of team possible. _C'mon Kim, you really didn't expect to see some flaming parachute falling out of the sky to land at your feet with a slightly burnt molerat and a lightly crispy Ron. _Kim scolded herself. It was a comical sight, but one which happened more often then not with the crazy pair.

"Gueth ah'm goin in alone…." (Guess I'm going in alone)

--------------------------

yeah yeah okay, I know its short. But since I'm putting this up with another chapter, dont come after me with pitchforks or flamethrowers or nuthin' got it! now Review!


	5. Prelude to the Final Showdown

As Kim entered the cave she realized it actually wasn't one, but rather the mouth of a dark tunnel, a lavatube spacious enough for two people to walk abreast of each other. Wary for any sights or sounds of movement signaling danger emeraled green eyes scanned the ground, the frozen footprint path of permafrost glittering in the dim light. "nawt egzatly breadclumbs, buh ah'll taeg eet." (Not exactly breadcrumbs, but I'll take it.) Kim laughed softly to herself as she reached up to give the metal stuck to her tongue a gentle tug.

It didn't budge.

With a sigh she dug a flashlight out from her Team Possible uniform waist side storage systems otherwise known as cargo pants pockets, flicking it on and following the path with caution. Retracing the path superheated molten rock had once traveled to form the tunnel Kim weaved back and forth behind the trail of frozen footsteps. Following a turn the white beam of her flashlight was no longer the only source of illumination. An eerie red glow had begun, soft at first but gradually getting brighter, bringing with it an increase in the temperature of the air surrounding the girl. "Thurbey thays…around theeth cloner eeth a great beeg room of thsteaming hot lava that could fry me to a clithp if seego's not already waiting for me with her stupid flames first. No b-…SHTUPID PLANE!" (survey says around this corner is a great big room of steaming hot lava that could fry me to a crisp if Shego's not already waiting for me with her stupid flames first. No (big)…STUPID PLANE!) Kim spat angrily, glaring at the metal still stuck to her. It had grown warmer in the heat, but still held fast to the tip of her tongue.

Muttering hateful things about the scrap of metal, the plane, the plane's mother, shego, something about ron and wade owing her big time and how certain tweebs and an annoying egotistical cheerleader would never leave her alone about the seemingly glued disk stuck to her tongue Kim began up the last part of the trail. "Figtureth it'd have to be a thteep eencline…" (figures it'd have to be a steep incline) Kim grumbled as she climbed her way up the steep slope.

Halfway up the climb the temperature rose dramatically, a blast of hot air blowing out as though it were a vent, coating Kim in the moist heat as she let out a scream of aggravation. "ah am gonna keel seego for making me come heer!" (I'm gonna kill shego for making me come here) Kim grumbled, pulling at her already sweat-soaked top. "augh! Theeth eeth just nasthty…" Kim whined, succumbing and peeling the shirt from her body. Clad only in the cargo pants and a black sports bra Kim continued the rest of the way up the slope, panting and falling into a slumped heap once she reached the top, dragging her sweat glistened body towards the inner chamber with a heaved sigh, flopping onto her stomach and laying on the floor completely limp and drained of energy, eyes closed.

Then she heard it. A soft "Plink!" and the weight suddenly removed from her lips. Opening a single eye she watched the silver disk fall onto the ground, rolling in an arc before swiveling down like a bottlecap…just in front of the redhead's nose.

She sighed and went limp, gently bumping her forehead against the solid rock beneath her repeatedly several times. "Figures…you'd wait through the hike, up the trail, through the tunnel, up the climb until I'm entirely EXHAUSTED…and decide to fall off. No big, I see how it is." Kim muttered to herself after a few moments, shifting her arms around to push herself up with a tiny groan.

Opening bleary eyes to examine the vast expanse the redhead had discovered herself in, her tongue decided to play. Freed from its icy imprisonment with the unholy metal disk from hell the soft pink appendage roamed through the girls mouth, experimentally running along the girls lush lips, moistening them as she took in a breath of air. "Shego!" she called out, hearing only the dull roar of lava and the blazen heat far below, making no echo on the rocks. "Shego! I know your in here! Nobody else in go tower can flay that jet, and I know nobody else would use such tacky colors. I mean Hell-o! This is the new millennium!" _Not to mention nobody else would send unholy bits of metal to attack my tongue _Kim said inwardly, said muscle still peeping in and out of her mouth, testing its newfound mobility as she began explore the vast cavern, sticking close to the nearby wall as she slowly took in the new surroundings.

----------------------

yes yes, I know its not that good (at least I dont think it is) but your the reader you tell me. This was mostly filler to give an idea of time, and...pretty much entirely improved within the last two days. I'll add more chapters as I get time to type them up. For now just enjoy and review whatcha got, aye? scallywags


End file.
